Constant
by RandomPenName
Summary: WE ARE BACK!CONSTANTIS NO LONGER FINISHED OUR STORY CONTIUNES! written w yoya anarchy Our boys may not always get along, but the constant of each other has kept them strong. Now that constant is gone. How will they contend? Donny POV – NOT a death
1. Constant Disapearances

Title: Constant

Ch. 1 - Constant disappearance

Ch. Rating: T

Summery: Our boys may not always get along, but the constant of each other has kept them strong. Now that constant is gone. How will they contend? Donny POV – NOT a death fic.

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT – wish we did but we don't.

Authors notes: Takes place between Leo's departure to Peru and return in the TMNT feature film. This is a fiction co authored by yoyo-anarchy and RandonPenName, ENJOY!

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The clock ticked steadily off to my right it seemed the only constant in this place any more, now that Leo was gone. Master Splinter sent him away to learn how to be a leader...some leader, he didn't even say goodbye. So much is different now. Raph is never home; Mikey has started a business and doesn't smile nearly as often. Splinter is tense. Than there is me the 2nd youngest of all of them trying to break up fights and keep some element of control. Why does Little Donny, the quiet one have to step up into Leo's shoes? Let me tell you from the beginning.

He did come to me before he left in a way. We had been slumped on a lounge watching one of Mikey's movie marathons, quietly laughing at how haphazardly he was spread out over a pile of cushions, and he suddenly turned to look at me. "You'll always look out for him, huh Don? And Raph? You're the only other sane one", he'd grinned. Confused and half asleep I just nodded in agreement, making a weary note to ask him about the odd comment in the morning. Of course by then, he was already gone. However lost I felt without Leo, however hurt I was by him taking off like that, I couldn't let him down... let the others down, and show it.

I think it surprised my brothers as much as it surprised me the first time I broke up a fight. It was the day we awoke to find our leader (fearless or otherwise) missing. His room was pristine, everything in it's place. We just assumed he was over doing his training again and had left early. We all knew we were wrong when the breakfast table held four plates and not five.

Sensei explained it all to us, in his own way. Simply put, Leonardo had been let go... sent away, for training, and he was unsure as to when he would return. Deathly silence followed the announcement for several long moments, while we all processed it. Leo, gone. I think we all eventually reacted at the same time. I sat slowly, quiet, stunned. Mikey opened his mouth to respond in a woeful little voice, asking why he'd left so quickly and without a good bye. Raph... well he surprised me.

Raph, he just stood there for the longest, his eyes fixed on the empty chair directly in front of his own. In my own grief I was vaguely aware the master was watching the 2nd oldest, well the oldest now. I think he expected him to split the table, scream, throw his sai into the nearest target. After all, what would any of us expect Raph to do? Instead he sat his spoon down quietly in the untouched bowl of cereal and silently walked out of the room. It wasn't until later when I had gone to my own room to process the news away from Mikeys increasingly upset conversation with our sensi that I heard it. At first, I couldn't place the sound. I knew the sound, but it wasn't right, not from that room. Never from that room. Yet, there it was, standing in front of Raph's door, amid a quiet conversation with no one in particular came the sound of muffled sobs.

That was a big shock to the system. It just cemented the strange new reality of our situation. Leo gone, out of our lives, for who knew how long, Mikey wasn't smiling, and Raph was crying. My whole world had more or less been turned upside down in the space of about six hours. I don't remember much about that day; just that Splinter didn't press us when we didn't gather for training, and that the lair seemed far too quiet... Odd considering Leo was hardly the noisiest housemate at the best of times.

When nighttime rolled around no one jumped to patrol we are just shared the same space in the den. I was writing in my journal halfway watching Mikey who's eyes were on the t.v. but what ever he was seeing it wasn't " Death and Gore: Zombies from Japan part VI". Raph was sitting by our Master but it seemed to only complicate his feelings when the master only had a few words of comfort. Raph commented he was going to bed and surprisingly Mikey stood to follow. At times he really was the youngest and at times it showed. Bed. That was a whole new level of realization, we slept two to a room on bunk beds. Raph and Mikey still had each other...

It wasn't as though we were afraid of the dark anymore, Mikey notwithstanding. And we'd certainly faced far greater challenges than sleeping alone. It was just... another constant gone. The sound of Leo's soft breathing had always lulled me to sleep; the constant, reassuring presence of my big brother. I was almost jealous of Raph and Mikey, but before the thought could even fully pass through my mind, I noticed Mikey standing in front of me. He held out a hand with a weak smile, and Raph called out to me from the stairs. "Come on Brainiac, you waiting for an engraved invitation?" I knew it wasn't going to last forever, but all the same, the gesture was wholly appreciated.

Raph had given up his bunk that night to crash on the floor. I wouldn't have minded sleeping on the floor but Raph didn't give me that option. I don't know if any of us ever nodded off we all just laid there lost in our own thoughts. Around three in the morning the conversation started.

End Ch.1 – what do you think? This started as a round robin between the two afore mentioned authors. We aren't each writing a ch. We are each writing paragraphs. I think it flows nicely and we hope you continue to read it!


	2. Constant Concerns

Title: Constant

Ch. 2 - Constant Concerns

Ch. Rating: T

Summery: Our boys may not always get along, but the constant of each other has kept them strong. Now that constant is gone. How will they contend? Donny POV – NOT a death fic.

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT – wish we did but we don't.

Authors notes: Takes place between Leo's departure to Peru and return in the TMNT feature film. This is a fiction co authored by yoyo-anarchy and RandonPenName, ENJOY!

CH.2 -

"Did we make him mad?"  
I almost missed the words, so lost in my own concerns that Mikey's soft voice barely found its way into my consciousness. I rolled over to smile weakly at him, trying to be reassuring but I'm fairly certain it didn't come across very well.

"He's a coward."  
Raphs voice dangerously cold answered more loudly than the half hearted look of my own. I winced inadvertently. That was harsh.

"No he's not."  
Arguing with Raph, probably not the best move but I couldn't just let Raph's words be the final say. Leo had saved my life more times than I could count. Mikey, April, Casey even master splinter owe him their lives, as well as my hotheaded brother…not that he would admit it. I just couldn't justify calling the person who would give his life for ours at a moments notice a coward. Leo was a lot of things, but never a coward.

True to form, Raph turned to glare at me, but I ignored the look with the practiced ease that came from living with his temper for so long. 

"You know why he did it, Raph. He's Leo. It had nothing to do with cowardice. He thinks it will help him become a better leader." I sighed. "I wish he'd realize he already is a-"

"Arrogant jackass?" Raph offered and deflected the pillow Mikey threw with ease.

"A good leader, smart ass." I muttered.

"Better smart that dumb" Raph retorted.

"Raph quit being a troglodyte" I muttered as I rolled over turning my back on the conversation an unexpected sound caused me to pause. Was Mikey…Laughing?

Cautiously I rolled back, and Mikey peered down at me from his bunk, smiling softly. He giggled quietly.

"Troglodyte? Can't you use normal, non-brainy insults even when you're sleepy, Donny? Shesh, man, 2 syllables or less man."

I mustered up a reciprocal smirk, happy to see Mikey emerging from his previous gloom somewhat, even if it was at my expense.

"Cruel but good word use." Raph commented from his spot on the floor. Sarcastic prat. I let the insults slide by, at least my brothers were venting in their own ways. I knew tomorrow Mikey would be playing a game and Raph would be sparing with his own demons. My only thought was, What about me?

All I really wanted was to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow, and have it all have been a bad dream. We've always been together, from birth(or atleast our birth into what we are now) , and at that moment, it felt as though Sensei had sent away one of my lifelines. Still, Leo's voice kept echoing in my head: "You'll look after them, right?" He expected me to be the strong one in his stead.

How fair was that? I'm the closest thing to a pacifist in this family, that's why our sensei chose the bo staff for my weapon. It allowed me to keep my opponents at a distance. I'm the 2nd youngest and probably the quietest in our little quadling group. Yet it fell on my shoulders. It hurt that seemingly both Leo and our Master thought his role should come to me with out ever asking me. After supper tonight our Sensei had pulled me aside and told me, "You much be strong while your brothers are not." What if I don't want to be? No one asked me how I felt about trying to control Raph, break up fights, handle trainings and patrols. Course…Then again, I doubted anyone had ever asked Leo. Whoa … That adds a whole knew level of respect for him.

He probably deserved this chance to get away, to be independent and to not have to worry about us three at all hours of the day. I'd been nursing the responsibility for one day and already it was crushing me. Still, at the same time, I knew Leo, and I knew it was probably driving him crazy. It was his nature to worry about us. He did it in his sleep, without thinking. And we all tended to unconsciously depend upon him to sort everything out. Even Raphael, though he'd never admit it.

I couldn't think of what it would be like with out him, and now we get a first hand chance. I'm not liking it. Earlier today we had a moment where it hit us all hard, he was really gone. Mikey asked Raph what time it was. Course he said, "Like I wear a watch? Ask Donny." With out even thinking I said, " I don't know ask Leo."

An uncomfortable silence followed, during which the miserable look flashed across Mikey's face again, and I hated myself for putting it there. Raph scowled at me and pushed to his feet, headed for the door.  
"It'd take some kinda miracle if he could do that, don'tcha think," he growled, donning a surface jacket and leaving; slamming the door behind him.

Raph didn't come back until about an hour before we went to sleep, I wonder how many villains met with a bloody wake up call tonight. I let my eyes shift around the room quiet and more than a little un easy. Mikey's breathing has evened out just a little, looks like the sleeping aid I slipped it was working. I hated to resort to trickery but I doubt he would have slept if I hadn't. I glanced towards the floor where Raph was laying.

He wasn't moving, his eyes fixed on the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. Noticing the slightest movement in his shoulder looked down and saw him spinning his sai slowing in his right hand. I can't help but wonder what he was thinking, or rather who he was thinking of using that Sai on.

"Go to Sleep, Don."

He never even looked at me, I don't know how he knew I was watching him. I rolled back onto my back and found my own spot on the ceiling. Maybe things will be easier in the morning. Clink. The Sai hit the ground and I glanced his way. Raph lay sill, mouth slightly agape and his breathing deep. Good, the sleeping powder worked on him too.

"Night guys."

KEEP THE REVIEWS A COMING!

Once again this is the work of both myself –randompenname- and yo yo anarchy my fellow TMNT Obsessed alie!


	3. Constant Confrontations

Ch.Title: Constant Confronation

Ch. Rating: T

Fic Title: Constant

Fic Rating: M for possible later chapters, violence and dialog

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, desperately wish we did but alas, we do not.

Authors comment: This if a fanfic written by two authors, Myself (RandomPenName) and my dear friend Yo yo anarchy,each writing a paragraph – not a chapter – could you tell? Thanks so much for all the reviews and our devoted fans truly make us wish to continue. This fic takes place in the days and weeks that follow Leo's departure to South America (Peru?) for training.

-.-.-.-..-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It quickly became apparent that Raphael wasn't coping very well at all. Of course, not in the traditional sense. That would have involved letting his feelings out and opening up to us, and maybe even letting himself be a little emotional. No, Raph just began to distance himself from us, and his temper became shorter by the hour.

It came to a head about 4 days after Leo had left. Raph had come in late, or early depending on your perspective. I killed the light on my monitor when I heard the beep singling his approach in the corridor. I waited in the darkness and silence. The last thing I wanted was to have him bash Leo verbally or worse rather, me physically. I smelled blood and beer before I saw him. Great.

That had always been Leo's area. Contending with our inebriated, blood splattered brother, who was always infinitely more aggressive that way. Probably because Leo was the only one brave enough to dare to order him to wash himself and go sleep off the effects of the alcohol. I know they had come to blows over it many times in the past, but Leo always did his best to hide it afterwards. Raph, no doubt feeling rarely guilty, would pretend it had never happened. 

But Leo wasn't there. I was. And I definitely wanted to avoid Mikey waking up and having to deal with the situation.

When he entered the den I was grateful he didn't touch the light. Still hidden in the shadows I thought for just a moment about remaining hidden in the shadows and letting him do his own thing. Raph had certainly had alcohol enough to deaden his senses and keep my location hidden, the swagger in his step made a Hobo look like a prima donna ballerina.

"Hiding from me little brother?" He slurred his eyes fixed on me and his tone more than just the expected aggression; there was accusation that chilled me to the core. Well, hiding was no longer an option.

Feeling lucky, I risked life and limb by stepping (albeit hesitantly) out of my corner and responding.

"Do you blame me?" I inquired, letting a little frustration seep into my usually calm, gentle voice. "You've been drinking all damn night; I probably look like a Purple Dragon to you."

He smirked, wavering slightly but straightening his stance, bristling a little.

"Bet I could take you out like one," he slurred, before surprise passed briefly through his expression. I frowned, anger and hurt vying for dominance. As per usual, the latter one out.

"Go wash that blood off before Mikey and Sensei see you," I muttered, speaking over his drunken attempt to apologize.

I had turned to switch the monitor back on when I heard him take a step in my direction. I spun and found my self chest to chest with a drunk, bloody and pissed off Raphael. For the longest time his eyes held my own, searching for something there, but I did not know what. I held my breath honestly expecting him to take a swing at me. We were two inches apart, even 'drunk as a skunk' (as Mikey called him once) ... he wouldn't miss.

I think we both realized at more or less the same time that we were actually facing off like that. I wasn't Leo, and save heated sparring matches, I'd never actually had any reason to fear my brother. There I was waiting for him to hit me. I watched Raph's eyes widen fractionally, and he backed up slightly, shaking his head.

"I..."

I swallowed and backed off respectively, missing Leo more than ever.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding when he took that step away, and let my eyes drop from his. I honestly can't recall the last time I had lasted that long in a stare down against him. When he faltered in his words I felt my self nod.

"Yeah, I know Raph. I miss him too. Go on and clean up, please. This has been hard enough on everyone here. Seeing you like that would only upset Mikey and bother Sensei, so please just go clean up."

To my shock with little more than a nod he listened and left the room...Well, It's a start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

End Ch.3, Hope your enjoying it. Thank you so much for all your wonderful Reviews, Constant was even recommended in one of my fandoms as a must read story. I can't say thank you enough, from both of us, your response makes it worth it!


	4. Constant Changes

As promising as Raph's obediance had been, the next morning proved that I still had my work cut out for me. Seven o'clock found Mikey slumped at the breakfast table; puffy eyed and drowsy but managing to be cheerful, largely for my sake I'm sure. Raphael growled something incoherant at me when I knocked, though I couldn't imagine that he would be feeling alert any time soon. Not after one of his drinking benders.

I let him be, retreating to the kitchen and dropping into a seat at Mikey's side, who helpfully poured me a bowl of cereal with clumsy, sleepy fingers.

"New day, huh?"

He looked up with a smile, it didn't nearly reach his eyes but I didn't say anything. If him thinking it fooled me helped, than I'd be the last to stop him. Returning his smile with a forced smile of my own.

"Yeah." He added as an after thought. "Peachy"

We ate in more or less silence until he startled me by asking outright.

"Raph didn't rough you up to bad last night did he?"

"Huh?" I stalled intelligently, letting my mind swing back to last night, trying to determine if we'd been too loud or too obvious. I had thought that I'd done rather well in the whole thing; keeping quiet both in terms of sheltering Mikey, and not letting myself fight with Raph. Mikey smirked weakly, rolling his eyes.

"I can't sleep right now, and it's hard to miss Raph comin' home like that. I could practically smell beer from my room." He poked at his cereal listlessly, glancing up at me lobsidedly. "You okay?"

And here I'd been trying to protect Mikey.

"Yeah, I'm Fine. He didn't touch me."

"Not what I ment."

"Leo will be back soon, everything will go back to normal soon."

Soon. How was I to know 'soon' was more than two years?

"Still not answering me. Are y o u okay?"

I smiled at him, tired and exhausted but softened by the persistant concern and worry Mikey always tried so hard to hide with jokes and pranks.

"I'm fine, promise. I..." I paused, meeting his eyes. For a rare moment he looked so serious and grown up, and my mouth opened automatically and started to gush out feelings I never wanted to share with anyone, let alone Mikey.

"...I am just stressed. Its so weird him not being here. It seems so quiet around this place - not that Leo was a large contributor in conversation."

I sighed.

"It's uh... remember when we were kids, and we'd all sleep in the same room; the same bed even, until we got too big. And we'd fight and argue during the day sometimes but by night we'd all be best friends again and curl up together? No matter what happened the previous day, come morning we'd all be together, for a while at least. Now it's... It just feels like that first night that Sensei made us try out our own bedrooms. Except that Leo's not just down the hall. He's in some other country."

When I gained the courage to look back at Mikey ready to hear what ever joke he had developed from my timid confession. Instead I saw him watching me with more pain in his eyes than I had seen in a long time. Futher down his face, something on his beak surpised me. He was smiling. It was a grim smile, but a smile none the less.

"Thanks bro, for the honesty."

He must of saw my confusion because he elaborated futher.

"Seriously. I know I'm the youngest an all but sometimes you all hiding it for my sake does more damange than good. I'm not some baby who can't handle it. Its nice when you show you have enough faith in me to actually give me a straight up answer."

I smiled back hesitantly.

"Sorry. I guess I do do that... we all do. I just... I guess I want to try and protect you from having to..." I trailed off, laughing humourlessly. "Missing Leo? I can't exactly stop that. I guess I just don't want to burdan you with my worries as well as your own. Not to mention having to worry about Raph."

The look I got caused me to laugh outright.

"Bro, I'm gonna miss leo. The great and silent leo - was still my big bro. I got other big bros too ya know? I kinda still want them around and with Raph being all 'ooh look at me, i'm pissed an beating people bloody is zen-ish for me', that leaves one."

Me.

I smiled ruefully, poking at my cereal with little appetite.

"Yeah. You're right." I pushed my bowl away, making an effort to perk up. "Well, it's a new day. We have work to do."

"Huh," stalled Mikey intelligently, blinking worriedly. "Work?"

Somethings would never change.

"Yeah, work. Come on, Mikey." I wasn't sure at first what work I was talking about. I'm a scientist work is what I do in my free time, but not exactly Raph or Mikey yet here I was walking up to Raphs door.

"Raph, get up time."

Pushing the door open with a creak, I got a muffled curse and a fairly indignant instruction to take my 'get up time' and stick it somewhere. Preferrably somewhere other than his room, I gathered.

Well now I see why this was always Leo's job... Alright if thats how he was going to be about it. I opened the door ignoring the fact he pulled the blanket over his head and picked up one of the two Sai's off the desk.

"Raph come on, we are already late for training."

Nothing. Well that beats getting cussed out, oh well time for Raph approch number one:

Just before I closed the door as I left I flicked my wrist leaving the Sai soundly embedded in Raphs helmet. I already shut the door and was half way down the steps before he stoped yelling enough to follow me. By the time he was down the stairs I stood calmly behind Master Splinter, Mikey looking perfectly stunned to my right.

"Morning Raphy Boy, glad you could come and join us."

With out relizing it my hand goes to my Bo Staff just incase he does something completly stupid and irashinal, something completly like ... he would do.

He took one step toward me before Sensi let his walking stick touch his chest.

"Come my son, it is time for sparring. YOU will spar with me as your brothers spar against each other. "

His voice booked to arugement, I could of kissed him then and there. Wosh, Saved by the Sensei.

"I'll fix your helmet after practice." was all that was said before, "HAI" and the fun began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
End Ch. 3

-can you start ch. 4?


	5. Constant Confusion

-1A/N: WE'RE BACK! We found each other across the net of hell and tada Constant is back in motion! Again this is the co written fic between myself and Yo Yo anarchy. We own nothing!

Thanks!

-------------------------------//////////-------------------------

Thwack.

I've never really lived for training, I admit it. Not like Leo, who lives and breathes ninjitsu, and always trained for a few hours even on days off. Even whilst sick - those rare occasions that usually involved me and Splinter trying but failing to order him back to rest.

Me, I appreciate the technicality and grace and power behind ninjitsu, and quite enjoy katta work, but as a general rule, view sparring as another form of conflict, peaceful as it (usually) is, and I'm a fan of settling things intellectually.

thwack!

But that first training session as a diminished group of three felt... not good per se, it felt weird beyond comprehension. But for once, belting into a punching bag felt really satisfying.

I must admit It was nice that one thing didn't change: Sensei had me to spar with Mikey. Thank who ever was responsible for that one. Granted more than once a Sai landed too close for an accident but not close enough to be dangerous.

Thwack

Yikes. That one was just a little to close and the side of the hilt had grazed my pasteron. The look he sent my way made it clear it was for his helmet.

Damnit, I was the one who built the damn thing.

Mikey seemed to be loving the distraction. He actually grinned at me once; wolfishly, as he ducked a blow to his head and forced me a good few feet back across the mat with a roundhouse kick to my chest. I even let a few cheap shots pass, glad to see him enjoying himself.

"Dun, duna, dun, duna, dunnA!" Mike chorused the theme song of bonanza. As I flipped up from the ground just in time to avoid the elbow aimed at my head. Near by the fight between Sensei and Raph was no nearly so pleasant.

Raph looked as though he was fighting to kill, or maim at least. Of course he would never, and more to the point, Sensei would never allow himself to be injured. He was far too great a Ninja. But Raph's eyes had glazed over a little, and for a moment I wondered if he was even seeing our father anymore.

I couldn't help but suddenly be more interested in the fight beside me then my personal bout. I did something fairly stupid with out even taking the time to think about rather I should or not. I stopped. Simply, stopped. Wonders of wonders, Mikey pulled off whatever attack he had set in motion before it landed. He didn't question why, I guess he was watching them too, as he came to stand to my right. Sensei had disarmed Raph of one of his sai's leaving him with only the one in his left hand. This seemed to ignite something with in my brother and for a terrifying moment, I feared for the life of my father.

Mikey grabbed at my arm, glancing at me anxiously. This is Raph, I told myself, tensing. Don't be silly. All the same, when my brother let out a rumbling war cry and leapt towards our Sensei, I found myself darting forwards and catching his arm, to be met with a surprised silence.

Raph on a good day can be intimidating, when he was this angry, he was down right terrifying. None the less I found myself staring eye to eye with my startled older brother. His eyes moved first, following his line of sight I saw what he saw. My heart stopped. About 1/2 inch of the sai blade had inserted it's self into Master splinters shoulder. Not enough to be fatal but it could of been. If I hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled it to the right...

Before I could even attempt to string a few words together, Raph twisted away from me, eyes only for our Sensei. Barely noticeable, Splinter winced, and held a hand to his shoulder, waiting. Glancing at Raphael, I could see that horror and shock were vying for dominance across his features, and he... he was trembling.

As I found myself standing there utterly useless waiting to see what was going to happen next, a horrifying thought occurred to me. Splinter hadn't moved. Either to slow, or by choice...he had taken the hit. If I hadn't grabbed his arm the sai would now be in the center of his chest. Was our master simply slowing down...or did he know(or expect) me or Mikey to intervene?

Raph's shaky voice broke through the confusion in my head, and I turned back to him, struggling to process everything. 

"Masta Splinter," he faltered, eyes still wide and countenance grim and tense. "I... I didn't... Sensei, I'm sorry, I don't..."

Master Splinter took a single step back a clawed hand covering the now bleeding wound on his shoulder. He said nothing, his eyes remained fixed on Raphael as if waiting for something more then a faltering apology. The shoulder of his robe was steadily turning from brown to an odd tarnished rust color.

Raph however didn't seem capable of much more than shaky, sawn off sentences, and I was growing steadily more concerned about my father's injury. I reached for him unobtrusively, but he moved away, nodding at me to suggest he was alright.

"I will speak with your brother in private, Donatello. You and Michelangelo, please leave us for the time being."

I didn't want to leave him hurt but I was going to be the last guy to argue a direct order. Least with the situation being what it was. I backed away from Raph and Master Splinter, snagging Mikey by the arm in the process. He didn't argue, or try and pull away, but the fearful glances between me and our father were not missed.

I led Mikey away from the dojo and towards our rooms, choosing my brother's to retreat into, with the hope of distracting him with his beloved comics. We closed the door behind us, and stood silently for a long moment. This thing, this problem, was beyond our control or participation for the time being.

Mikey had moved to sit on the bed absently flipping through the pages of a not so gently loved comic. I moved over to his lamp the fix the light that had burnt out. We were both trying to entertain ourselves, neither of us were actually focusing on our respective tasks. So absored in my thoughts I almost missed Mikey speaking.

"Don..."

I paused in my halting movements, lowering myself into a chair by his messy desk and turning back to him slowly, sighing. What comforting thing could I possibly come up with here?

"Yeah, Mikey."

"It's not your fault."

My jaw went slack, who was this guy and what did he do with my baby brother. I must of just continued to stare at him in disbelief because suddenly be was in front of me, stooped down at eye level…

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well this is where the chapter ends. As I mentioned in other updates among them, flu season is among us and I'm a teacher so bear with me as I am delayed by various colds and other bits of hell.

Thanks to all who have reviewed!

And as always this is a fic written with yoyo anarchy and myself.


End file.
